Wreck-It X-5 Trailer/Transcript
Transcript * X-5: My name’s X-5. I’m gonna wreck it! For thirty years I’ve been doing this. * Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): I can fix it! * X-5: It starts to feel hard to love your job when no one else seems to like you for doing it. * Pudsey (Pudsey the Dog Movie): You’re just the bad guy who wrecks the building. * Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): Aah! * Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): I’m okay! I’m okay. * X-5: If I’m honest with myself, it sure must be nice being the good guy. * Syndrome (The Incredibles): X-5, you are bad guy. But this does not mean you’re bad guy. * Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty): I don’t want to be the bad guy anymore. * Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): Ralph abandoned his game. * Annoucer: Welcome to Game Central Station. * The Toad Frog (Thomas & Friends: Trust Thomas): Bad guy coming! * Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty): Everything changes now. * Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On): Where’s X-5? * Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty): Sorry, Q*bert. Me, X-5. * (Chad Finletter Speaks Q*bert Accent) * Chad Finletter: X-5's gone to Hero’s Duty? * Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): Fear is a four-letter word, ladies. You want to go P.P. in your big boy slacks, keep it to yourself. * Sophie (The BFG): Hi, mister! You’re not from here, are you? * X-5: Sugar Rush? * Danny (Tourettes Guy): You’re game jumping? * X-5: Hey! * Danny (Tourettes Guy): You wouldn’t hit a guy with glasses, would you? You hit a guy, with glasses. That’s well-played! * Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On): Without X-5, we’re doomed! * Newton (Ned's Newt): They’re gonna pull our plug! * Sophie (The BFG): What’s that? * X-5: A Medal, I earned it in Hero’s duty. * Sophie (The BFG): Bff! * X-5: It’s not that kind of duty! * Sophie (The BFG): I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called Hero’s Doody! * Vincent (Over the Hedge): We can’t change who we are. * No Heart (Care Bears): (Grunts) * Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): You can’t mess with the program, X-5. * Sophie (The BFG): Everyone here says I’m just a mistake. * X-5: Are you ready for this? I will not leave you here alone. * Vincent (Over the Hedge): Let’s close out with the Bad Guy Affirmation. * Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse): I’m bad, * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): (Yelling) * Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit): and that’s good. * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast): I will never be good, * Angry Video Game Nerd: No no no no * Edwin Carbunkle (Postman Pat: The Movie): and that’s not bad. * Sentator Masterson (Inhumanoids): Hold that thought. * Max (Cats Don't Dance): There’s no one I’d rather be than me. * X-5: Hey-o! * Chad Finletter: Why do I fix everything I touch? * Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes): Its makes your mommas proud time. * X-5: I love my momma! Oh well, the cops! * Kirk: Hold still, Ow! * Dirk (Titanic: The Legend Goes On): Take that! * X-5: What are you doing? * Syndrome (The Incredibles): One game at a time, X-5. * Tagline: (James, Thomas & Percy See you Next Time "Singalong with Thomas") Clip) Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Wreck-It Ralph Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts